openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
Frequently asked Questions about Open Arena What is OpenArena? OpenArena is an open-source content package for Quake III Arena licensed under the GPL, effectively creating a free stand-alone game. You do not need Quake III Arena to play this game. Where can I get the game ? *'The Official Website' *'BitTorrent' *'Download Mirrors' How do I install it under Linux ? OpenArena may already be packaged for your distribution. For distribution-specific instructions, see LinuxInstall. Make sure you have the prerequisite libraries. They may include: *SDL *openal *curl *libvorbis Download the game using BitTorrent or from one of the Download Mirrors. The archive's content itself is the game. It simply needs to be extracted and run. Install it for yourself: unzip oa071.zip -d ~/openarena Install it for all users (requires root privileges): su -c "unzip oa071.zip -d /usr/local/openarena" Optionally, you may remove the downloaded ZIP file to free up some space: rm -f oa071.zip Then, execute the right binary for your machine to start the game. To list the binaries: ls -l /usr/local/openarena/openarena-0.7.1/ioq* The following versions may be available: *-smp* are for multi-processor, hyperthreading, and multi-core machines. *.i386 are for 32-bit PC processors. (386, 486, 586 and 686) *.x86_64 are for 64-bit PC processors, such as AMD Athlon64 processors. For a typical desktop or laptop PC, the following will work: /usr/local/openarena/openarena-0.7.1/ioquake3.i386 You can create a launcher on your desktop for convenience. Note for PPC owners: you can find a PPC version of the engine here, instructions are included. How do I install it under FreeBSD ? Use the port. OpenArena is available through the FreeBSD ports system at games/openarena. Configuration for things like SMP support, SDL, OpenAL, choosing which binaries you want built and other options is handled through an ncurses-based menu. Note that the OpenArena binaries have different names under FreeBSD. The binaries were renamed from their IOQuake3-derived names in order to prevent conflicts with other ports (namely, games/ioquake3). The binaries are now openarena for the base client, openarena-smp for the SMP client and openarenaded for the dedicated server. The port uses the pak files from the Windows/Linux distribution, so there shouldn't be any problems playing online. If you desire to play OpenArena under FreeBSD without using the port, it is possible to run the Linux OpenArena binaries using FreeBSD's Linux ABI. The information provided about it in the FreeBSD Handbook should be sufficient to install and run OA but here's a more OA-specific walkthrough. The first steps are identical than for Linux. First, grab the tarball and exract it : fetch http://download.tuxfamily.net/cooker/openarena/rel070/oa070.zip sudo mkdir /usr/games/openarena sudo mv oa070.zip /usr/games/openarena cd /usr/games/openarena sudo unzip oa070.zip sudo rm oa070.zip However, when you try to run it : $ /usr/games/openarena/ioquake3-smp.i386 /usr/games/openarena/ioquake3-smp.i386: error while loading shared libraries: libSDL-1.2.so.0: cannot open shared object file: No such file or directory So you need to get libSDL (and a few other libs too). There are two methods for that. You can either copy them from an existing Linux system or download the Debian or Ubuntu (or any other Linux distro) packages for them and extract the libraries (*.so.*) files from them. Alternatively, I've put all of them online. I've also written a shell script to automate the installation of the libs, if you want to use it, do : fetch http://fkraiem.free.fr/oalibs/oalibs.sh chmod +x oalibs.sh sudo ./oalibs.sh Otherwise, you can do it manually. Whatever the method you used to get the libs was, when you have your SO file, you need to copy it to the correct place, in the file hierarchy under the /compat/linux directory. For example, in Linux (Debian Etch), the libSDL file is located at /usr/lib/libSDL-1.2.so.0.11.0 and /usr/lib/libSDL-1.2.so.0 is a symlink to it, so we do : sudo cp libSDL-1.2.so.0.11.0 /compat/linux/usr/lib cd /compat/linux/usr/lib sudo ln -s libSDL-1.2.so.0.11.0 libSDL-1.2.so.0 And the same goes for each other library OA asks for when you try to run it. Optionnally, you can make a symlink to the game binary somewhere in your $PATH, for example : sudo ln -s /usr/games/openarena/ioquake3-smp.i386 /usr/local/bin/openarena Which will let you run the game by just typing openarena How to change the video resolution to widescreen 1680x1050, 1280x800 or anything else ? Edit the config file (it is created after first launch) : vi .openarena/baseoa/q3config.cfg or if you are Windows user notepad %USERPROFILE%\Application Data\OpenArena\baseoa\q3config.cfg You need to find and modify these lines (resolution may vary) : seta r_customheight "1024" seta r_customwidth "1600" seta r_mode "3" And change them to (adapt resolution) : seta r_customheight "1050" seta r_customwidth "1680" seta r_mode "-1" Here r_mode "-1" stands for "custom settings", whereas the default value depends on your system and stands for the performance level. Alternatively, you can type the following in the game's console (adapt your resolution) : r_customheight 1050 r_customwidth 1680 r_mode -1 vid_restart What are the system requirements? These are the minimum: * Pentium II 233MHz / AMD K6-2 300MHz or equally powerful processor * 64MB of system memory * OpenGL supported video card with 16MB of video memory. (Voodoo Banshee, TNT and up) * 300MB of hard drive space The game in theory can run on Pentium 100's with a Voodoo2, but don't expect much performance over 20fps and the loading time to be less than a minute. How can I use maps, models, mods made for Quake 3 Arena? The installation is nearly the same as in Q3A. Simply copy the .pk3 files (of the map/model/etc) in your OpenArena/baseoa/ directory. Mods need a subfolder at OpenArena/ instead of "Quake 3 Arena/". How can I contribute? You can post it on the Development forum, and i'll integrate it into OpenArena. It is also possible to use Subversion: svn://planetgargoyle.com:3501 usage: http://openarena.ws/board/index.php?topic=500.0 Anything I need to know before I contribute? :The art direction of Open Arena is about "double" as Quake III Arena: :* double texture resolution, i.e. 512x512 as opposed to a 256x256 :* double the polycount of models, instead of 700-900 you'll have 1200-2000 poly players :* Sound is probably mixed in 44khz rather than 22khz, but I dunno about that as 44khz seems to crash Q3A at this moment :Hopefully the detail should still be scalable with texture resolution and LoD's for slower computers (read: my p100 with voodoo2) :Concepts would be loose, so don't expect a remake of Klesk in his original Klesk form, or any direct remakes of any map/weapon/model. :Don't forget this project needs open content! So don't add anything that is already copyrighted (like content from commercial games). Your contribution must be licensed under the GNU General Public License (GPL) How do I export md3s in Blender? :You can use the script found here. A few notes :* All scripts must be copied to the scripts folder :* To export an animated md3 you MUST load the md3 export script in the text editor then run it. Also you must select the last frame of animation your model has too :* Tags are made from empties. :* Work with your objects in 0,0,0 origin as much as possible. Moving them will cause the tags to be misaligned in export. :*an alternative exporter/importer based on the previous -> import/export ( which is more up-to-date ). How do I setup GtkRadiant for OpenArena? see this thread Where are the bots? There are now bots in OpenArena Version 0.6. Please upgrade. This game is too violent i mean bloody stuff and body meat pieces flying i can't watch :\ Type this in the console (pull it down with the ~ key): /com_blood 0 HEY I recognize some of these maps from... Quake! They are probably direct conversions of the .MAP files released under GNU GPL v2 by John Romero in October 2006. http://rome.ro/2006_10_01_archive.html Troubleshooting Questions I get the error message "Invalid Game Folder" your OA is out of date, it's probably most likely 0.6.0 and you need to use 0.7.1! Get the big huge 250mb+ release of 0.7.0, then get the 14mb 0.7.1 patch! The game crashed, and it left my screen too bright! You can try solving this by using LordHavoc's setgamma tool to reset the brightness to normal. You can find it here It does not start at all, no error message either. *Windows, Mac OS X 10.3 : install OpenAL libraries *Linux : install libopenal0 Wat? The game switches from fullscreen to windowed mode and the mouse becomes unusable Problem noticed using Linux. First Solution: Make certain that you have disabled your screen saver. Second solution : If OA switches to windowed mode after a few minutes of gameplay. Try to disable Compiz or any 3D environment if you use one. Third solution : If you can't get your mouse working correctly after OA switched to windowed mode for whatever reason, try to follow these steps : * stay in windowed mode * make OA window active with alt+tab if necessary * show the console (with ~ key) * click outside OA to have focus on a window different than the OA one * click back in OA to make it active * switch to fullscreen with ALT+Enter * mask the console, your mouse should work ;) Messages are overflowing in my console and they're about bots ! Try typing : seta bot_enable 0 And restart the level. There are no servers in the server list! Maybe because there are no servers running? ;) There IS a master server, but in this early stage of development it's generally not popular. If there are any servers listed here and you do not see any in the server list in the game, you may need to configure certain firewall settings to allow OpenArena. And no, you won't be able to join many of the Q3A servers, because of the following factors: * Pure servers that rely on unmodified QUAKE III ARENA pk3 files that are not Free Software * CD key authentication with clients. * Punkbuster enabled. OA will never support punkbuster. The game isn't as pretty as the screenshots :( I enabled some extra detail settings in the console that isn't available in the menu: * r_ext_texture_filter_anisotropic 4 - Enables anistropic filter. It's VERY noticable if you use high resolutions and view detailed characters (especially Kyonshi). Makes things a lot less blurry. * r_flares 1 - Enables flares, which glow around map's light sources. Maps compiled with q3map2 with -flares may have flares as do maps compiled with q3map. * cg_shadows 2 - Enables stencil shadows. r_stencilBits needs to be set to 8 for it to show up properly. * r_detailTextures 1 - Enables detail texturing, which scatter maps and such adding a convincing texture effect to rid some of the filtering blur. This is usually enabled by default, but for some odd reason you don't have it set to 1, set it to 1. Be warned that these options require a much beefier system with a fourth-generation video card (Geforce, Radeon) to run well. I get the error message "could not load OpenGL subsystem" *be sure you installed your video card driver correctly *some current settings in OpenArena may be incompatible with your graphics card. Make a backup of the file q3config.cfg and delete it in your OpenArena folder. *if you are executing it under Windows, be sure not to use Microsoft graphic drivers. Use drivers from your vendor. ATI NVIDIA error message "error while loading shared libraries: libopenal.so.0 ..." You need to install the libraries for OpenAL / OpenAudio Language. In Debian/Ubuntu you can do this with the command: sudo apt-get install libopenal0 else apt-get install libopenal0a error message "error while loading shared libraries: libvorbisfile.so.3...." debian: sudo apt-get install libvorbisfile3 be sure you have unstable repository in your sources.list. I have no 3D card / No OpenGL acceleration ! Try running the game with this added in the command line (remove backslash and carriage return) : +set r_allowSoftwareGL 1 +set r_mode 0 +set r_lodbias 4 \ +set r_textureMode GL_NEAREST_MIPMAP_NEAREST +set r_picmip 2 +set r_vertexLight 1 Beware, it'll require some beefy processor for it to be playable though Category:Manual